


Butterflies

by Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis/pseuds/Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis
Summary: Request (on Tumblr): octavia blake x fem reader where she kisses the reader in the butterfly forestWord Count: 915
Relationships: Octavia Blake/You
Kudos: 7





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wasn’t exactly sure how to write this but I hope you enjoy what I wrote. Thanks for requesting

It had only been a few days since the Ark had sent you and other deliquents down on earth. It wasn’t necessarily up to you but it benefitted you considering the government can no longer keep a close eye on you. 

You weren’t much of a people person but you were able to make one friend, Octavia Blake, or the girl under the floor. She didn’t have much social skills considering she had been hidden under the floor most of her life and locked up the last part. 

“Hey, Y/N,” Octavia says coming from talking with her brother.

“Hey, Octavia,” You respond.

“Why are you over here by yourself?” She asked as she noticed you were about 10 feet away from any other person.

“I’m not much of a people person,” You respond.

“Yet your talking to me,” Octavia points out. 

“Is that a problem?” You chuckle.

“No, i’m glad that I can be the one that you can. Well want to talk to,” She says. 

Octavia goes off to explore the forest with the privileged kids and a few others. You stay back and exlplore around camp. You head towards the outskirts until someone grabs your arm.

“Hey, stay close,” A tall man says.

“And why should I listen to you?” You ask.

“Look, I’m glad my sister has found a friend in you. But if you’re not gonna listen, I don’t want her to be involved with you,” The man says.

“Ahhh, you must be Bellamy. Octavia’s big brother. Look I don’t mean any harm, Octavia’s a nice girl. But you don’t tell me what to do,” You respond before walking off. 

You continue to walk further from camp until you find a bright blue butterfly. You had never seen such a beautiful thing. You followed the butterfly until you came across a small clearing where millions of butterflies had gathered. Soon enough you hear that Octavia and the rest had made their way back. You made your way back to find one of the kids missing and Octavia hurt.

“What happened?” You ask.

“Jasper was taken and Octavia got bitten,” The girl named Clarke explains while she quickly works of Octavia’s wound.

“You ok?,” You ask Octavia.

“Yeh I’m fine. But we need to find Jasper,” Octavia says. “You guys leaving? I’m coming too,” She says noticing Clarke and some others walk up.

“No, No. No way. Not again,” Her older brother says.

“He’s right. Your leg’s just gonna slow us down,” Clarke says coldly. You tune out the rest of the conversation until you notice Bellamy put his little minion in charge of Octavia.

“I can look after Octavia,” You say to Bellamy.

“No I want Atom to,” Bellamy says.

“I’ll be fine with her,” Octavia protests.

“I don’t trust Y/N. You’re staying with Atom,” Bellamy says and walks off. Octavia tries to follow but Atom pulls her back. Not long after you notice that Octavia was no where to be found.

“Hey, where’s Octavia?” You ask Atom.

“None of your business,” He responds.

“Seeing as your her babysitter. You should keep a better eye on her,” You respond.

“I know exactly where she is,” Atom says. 

You don’t respond and decide to go and find where ever Atom stashed Octavia away. It couldn’t be far considering the camp wasn’t very big and people were too scared to venture out. You walked around the camp but Octavia was no where to be found. The last place you checked was the dropship. You couldn’t find her on the bottom floor so you decided to move up. As soon as looked poked your head up to the second floor you see Octavia.

“Thank god,” She says.

“Your savior is here,” You say.

“Atom locked me up here,” Octavia says.

“Figured. Come on. I know a place where he can’t find us,” You say and head down the ladder.

You peak out of dropship to make sure Atom wasn’t paying attention. Luckily he was bust building something for Bellamy. You take Octavia’s hand in yours and pull her out of the ship. You quickly make your way to the outskirts of camp. 

“Where are we going?” Octavia asks.

“Were almost there,” You whisper back. When you were right on the edge of the clearing you told Octavia to cover her eyes, which she did so. “Watch your step,” You say guiding her to the middle of the clearing. You position her to face you. 

“Can I move my hand?” She asks with a big smile on her face.

“Just scoot over a bit,” You say shifting her. “Ok, now you can,” Octavia moves her hands from her face and you can see immediate wonder and excitement.

“This is amazing,” HSe chuckles.

“I found it when you were out. I thought you’d love it,” You respond mirroring her smile.

“It’s amazing and beautiful,” Octavia says.

“I can think of something even more beautiful,” You say as your heart starts to beat faster and you feel butterflies in your stomach.

“What?” She questions, clearly confused. Before you decided to back out you press your lips against hers. At first she hesitates but she then relaxes and let’s her soft lips press against yours. 

“Sorry, I–” You say while pulling away. She doesn’t speak a word but instead presses her lips to you again. 

You both pull away and just smile at eachother before pressing your foreheads together. The moment couldn’t have been better.


End file.
